the secret
by chadsbaby22
Summary: ok i'm sorry if this story sucks ok during this story i went thorugh a hard time my mom got really sick and got put in the hospital for a month and a half so again sorry if it sucks kk but anyway theres a better summary inside review plz


The Secret !

**Authors note:**** I wrote this story with a friend its about brooke and lucas in this story brooke almost gets raped and lucas saves her before it happens but now shes afraid to be alone after that cause he escaped from the police and they can't find him so brooke starts staying with lucas for protection and she sleeps in the same bed and everything and peyton is dating lucas so of course it makes her mad but the only reason she is mad is because neither one of them told her what happened to make brooke so scared so she knowes nothing......but anyway here is the story lol. **

** It had been a week since lucas had saved brooke from being raped and everything had been fine cause they caught the guy and took him to jail so lucas was going to see brooke to see how she was holding up but when he got there she was on the floor crying so he ran over to her then she started screaming.**

**lucas:"hey its just me brooke calm down whats wrong with u everything was fine when i left last night"**

**brooke:"he escaped"**

**lucas:"who"**

**brooke:"ryan he escaped from jail last night and they can't find him"**

**lucas:"will you be ok here by your self"**

**brooke:"i don't know i'm just afraid hes going to come back and finish the job"**

**lucas:"well go get some of your stuff and you can stay with me"**

**brooke:"ok thanks"**

**lucas:" ur welcome i'll be in the car waiting"**

**about ten minutes later brooke came out with just about all of her clothes**

**lucas:"did you bring every thing you need"**

**brooke:"yea i got it all and if i don't then u'll bring me to get it won't u"**

**lucas:"yea of course i can do that"**

**brooke:"thank u for this ur the best"**

**lucas:"ur welcome" ****brooke kisses him on the head**

**brooke:"so where is peyton anyway"**

**lucas:"she is in paris on a cruise"**

**brooke:"oh she gets back tomorrow morning right"**

**lucas:"yea when she gets back shes coming over"**

**brooke:" oh ok then so r u sure karens going to be ok with this"**

**lucas:"i'm sure its ok she loves you"**

**brooke:"ok then"**

**lucas:"are you hungry pretty girl "**

**brooke:"a little bit"**

**lucas:" well what do you want "**

**brooke:"um anything u want"**

**lucas:" i want some wendys how about you"**

**brooke:"ok then sure" ****they decided what they want and get it from wendys and eat it on the way home and then there is a akward silence and then brooke breaks it **

**brooke:"so how is things going with u and peyton"**

**lucas:"not good we have been fighting alot recently"**

**brooke:"why"**

**lucas:"its just sometimes she can get on my nerves"**

**brooke:"oh well thats not good"**

**lucas:"i know"**

**brooke:"so why do u think that shes getting on ur nerves alot more than she use to"**

**lucas:"when she wants me to do something and i dont she whines about it and it starts a fight"****they just pulled in the drive way**

**brooke:"come here"****an she hugs him before they go in(its night)now there in the house and they already told karen and she said ok and brooke is going to sleep in the bed with lucas and now its time for bed **

**lucas:"u ready for bed"**

**brooke:"yea"**

**lucas:"ok good night"****there in the bed and going to sleep.......brooke wakes up and looks at the clock it says two then she hears people talking its karen and lucas **

**karen:"lucas what going on with her its ok u can tell me anything kid u know that"**

**lucas:"yea i know that i can tell you anything i want to but i really dont have any thing to say its hard to deal with and to even think about"**

**karen:"lucas just try to tell me"**

**lucas:"mom i thought i was over her and then i realized i wasn't i knew it at the championship and i thought if i go out with peyton maybe just maybe i'll get over her but i haven't and i just realized today i can't mom and to make it worse i know that she doesn't feel the same way anymore she did but then i told her that i didn't " ****the entire time he was talking she was wondering who is he in love with besides peyton and should i tell peyton**

**karen:"have u seen how she looks at you its like when you two were dating the same loving face she adores you brooke still loves u even if she doesn't know it yet and she will figure it out soon ok son just give her time"**** brooke now gets it its her and in that moment she realized karen was right she did love him she never stopped she just suppressed it because he didn't feel the same way**

**lucas:" ok then i think ur right i mean we didn't just date each other i was ready to marry her anyway i'm tired i'm going to go to bed"**** brooke hurrys to act like shes asleep and does it sucessfully then rolls over and puts one arm on his chest and the other in between his chest and his arm and she puts her head on his chest it makes him catch his breath she notices it too(morning) **

**peyton:"wake up lucas i need to talk to you for a sec outside"****he wakes up and follows her outside **

**lucas:"whats up peyton"**

**peyton:"****WHY WAS BROOKE IN THE BED WITH YOU" ****peyton is screaming at him and finally he interupts her to explain **

**lucas:"she was almost raped and she was scared to stay at her house by her self so i let her come here and stay with me and i told her that she could sleep with me just in case ryan comes here and trys to finish her off here do u understand that?"**

**peyton:"yea i understand you but she could have sleep on a couch in ur room instead of the bed" **

**lucas:"peyton look i really hate to say this but i have to and i hope that u can understand and we can still be friends"**

**peyton:"so u are goin to break up with me"**

**lucas:"its just i don't think its fair for us to stay together and you always be second best"**

**peyton:"what do u mean second best to who"**

**lucas:"its not important"**** he than looks at the door **

**peyton:"its brooke ain't it "**

**lucas:"i'm sorry peyton but ur right look its not that i didn't love you cause i did but the only reason why i decided to go out with u is be cause i thought that it would make me forget about brooke but it didnt it made it ten times worse i am so sorry"**

**peyton:"its ok and we can still be friends though"**** brooke finally wakes up and comes outside with them**

**brooke:"hi peyton welcome home how was paris?"**

**peyton:"it was good and how have you been"**

**brooke:"i suppose lucas already told u what happened so not so good but hes been a really good help i wish i had a boyfriend as helpful as urs and good to ur friends too u got a keeper"**

**peyton:"yea he told me that i'm sorry and i think lucas should tell u the other part"**

**lucas:"were not together anymore brooke we broke up a minute ago"**

**brooke:"who broke up with who"****brooke is worrying it was because of her that was the reason they broke up **

**peyton:"he broke up with me "**

**brooke:"why lucas"**

**lucas:"its hard to explain"**

**peyton:"i g2g bye guys"**

**brooke:"i'm so sorry peyton"****brooke starts crying and goes into the house **

**lucas:"brooke why are crying over me and peyton breaking up hey stop crying its ok were going to be friends"**

**brooke:"its my fault u guys broke up"**

**lucas:"why do u say that brooke"**

**brooke:"because i heard u and karen talking last night i just pretended to be asleep"**

**lucas:"how much did you hear brooke"**

**brooke:" i heard it all from where she said that u can tell her anything till when you got back in bed"**

**lucas:"so you were awake when you put ur hand and head on my chest"****he smiles**

**brooke:"yea"****shes looks away**

**lucas:"wow"****he laughs and he turns her head around to look at him.**

**brooke:"don't do that"****shes crying again **

**lucas:" thats great everything i say is the wrong thing to say and do what" **

**brooke:"lucas its just you've put me through alot you tell me that u don't love me anymore and now were friends and i find out last night that u never stopped loving me and it just all a little hard to deal with and understand and its really hard to look at u because i don't know which is the truth"**

**lucas:"i lied that night when i said that i didn't love you i just thought that you would be better off and find someone else and it would be better for you because u wouldn't have to keep worrying that i was cheating on u with peyton so i lied to you but the truth is i can't live without u and i really hope that u can forgive me for putting u through all of this and i also realized after actually dating peyton that i couldn't imagine being with her for the rest of my life "**

**brooke:"i forgive you lucas but its goin to take time and i just can't understand how u think i would be better off without u thats crazy ur like my savior"**

**brooke then walks away and into the kitchen **

**lucas:"brooke wait "****he follows her to the kitchen**

**brooke:"lucas what do u want me to say that i can just instantly just jump back into a relationship with u cause i can't its not going to be that easy its just not"**

**lucas:" i wish you could but i know you can't and i'm not going to try and force u too but i wish u would tell me how u feel about me"**

**brooke:"i love you to but its just going to take some time to date again and lets just take it slow ok u understand what i am saying dont you "**

**lucas:"yea just take it slow"**** she then kisses him on the head **

**brooke:"good"**

**lucas says in a pouty voice:"ok good but were taking it so slow that u can't even just kiss me on more than the head not rushing u or anything though"**

**brooke:"well no and i know ur not rushing me"**** she kisses him in the mouth but its very short no more than 3 seconds**

**lucas:"wow that was better than nothing i guess can i kiss u back"**

**brooke:"yea i guess and remember to take it slow"****he kisses her more than what would be considered taking it slow and she knowes it too but she can't pull away from his impact but finally she gets him to let her go **

**brooke:" you got a little carried away there didn't u"**

**lucas:"sorry its just a little bit harder for me"**

**brooke:"its ok i understand it wasn't exactly that easy for me too pull away"**

**lucas:"really"**

**brooke:"yea really"**

**lucas:"ok if i promise to take it easy can i do it again and not to go into it to deep"**

**brooke:"yea but just be really careful"**** karen comes in the kitchen before they kiss and tells brooke that the police caught ryan**

**brooke:"good i can go home now"****she instantly regrets saying that because of the face lucas gets when she did****"sorry i didn't mean it the way it came out"****he smiles and kisses her forehead then she smiles**

**lucas:"its ok i know how u meant it"**

**brooke:"ok good so i can go home"**

**lucas:"yea get ur stuff and i will take you home"****they go and get something to eat and watch a movie at the theaters and by then its night now there in the car the entire car ride they talked about andy and karens relationship and now there at her house he walked her in and helped her pack her bags to her room now there in her room**

**brooke:"thanks for all the help lucas"**

**lucas:"ur welcome brooke and if u ever need any more help let me know love you i have to go"**

**brooke:"ok i love you to bye"**

**lucas:"see you tomorrow pretty girl"**** they kiss and hug and he leaves**

**EPILOGY- THEY GET MARRIED AND HAVE A KID NAMED MAKENZIE FAITH SCOTT AND PEYTON GETS WITH JAKE AND THEY HAVE A KID AND KAREN MARRYS ANDY AND HAS KEITHS KID NAMED LILY ROE SCOTT AND FOR HALEY AND NATHAN HAVE A KID NAMED LUCAS NICK SCOTT**

**THE END**


End file.
